Los 10 Mandamientos Del Uke
by Deih
Summary: Los 10 Mandamientos del Uke al estilo Deidara. Con la participación especial de su seme, Obito Uchiha/Tobi.


**Nota: E**sto esta dedicado a **ed2735**, que me alegra los días con sus AMV'S **TobiDei/ObiDei **y que lee mis historias a pesar de que escribo mal -Shoro(?)- Espero que te guste este intento de OneShot~ 3

* * *

><p><strong>1_ Salta a los brazos de tu Seme y cuélgate de su cuello cada vez que tengas oportunidad, porque puede que no haya próxima.<strong>

Deidara tenía su vista clavada en su escandaloso compañero, el cual estaba saltando por toda la cueva con un estúpido cartel que decía _Abrazos Gratis_. Resulta que en su última misión ambos resultaron gravemente heridos, por lo que Tobi quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con sus compañeros para demostrarles lo mucho que los quería.

Rodó los ojos soltando un bufido, mientras el pensamiento de _''Como si en verdad le importara''_ cruzaba por su mente. Aunque, por otro lado, casi sintió como su corazón se paraba al ver las heridas que tenía el Uchiha, todas y cada una por su culpa, otra cosa que lo tenía de mal humor. La emboscada de la que habían sido victimas no hubiera sido nada de no ser porque a uno de los atacantes se le ocurrió la **genial idea** de tomarlo como rehén. Sobra decir que Obito lo mato sin contemplaciones, pero para entonces Deidara ya no tenía su arcilla y estaba más vulnerable.

¿El resultado?

Un _Tobi_ protegiéndolo como si de una dama indefensa se tratase.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y, entonces, recordó; Obito era el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, lo que significaba que tenía planes, planes contra las Naciones y planes que, seguramente, podrían llevarlo directo a la muerte.

Su corazón palpito con dolor al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad, aquella misión en la que salió lastimado por su culpa estaba haciéndolo pensar de más, pero estaba bien, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Sonrió con algo de amargura, la muerte era inminente y estaba seguro que él sería el primero en caer, tal vez bajar un poco su coraza estaría bien, aprovechar el único amor que tendría en toda su vida, ese idiota...

Rechino los dientes saliendo de sus pensamientos, el muy idiota estaba abrazando a Itachi y él no podía estar más... más... !

**Celoso.**

Levantándose del lugar en el que había estado sentado se acerco a paso rápido, con un rostro para nada amigable o eso supuso, ya que Itachi levantó levemente una de sus cejas. Algo muy sutil, pero una clara señal de sorpresa.

—¡Senpai! —chilló _Tobi_ —, ¿Usted también quiere abrazos grat...?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, Deidara se había colgado de su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Le importaba poco que todos los estuvieran viendo, no podía perder el tiempo, ya que tal vez **_no habría una próxima vez._**

* * *

><p><strong>2_ Di siempre <em>no<em> por más que quieras decir _sí._**

—Por favor —murmuro Obito con un divertido puchero, apretando las manos de Deidara con cariño y ladeando levemente la cabeza, un acto inconsciente que al rubio le fascinaba.

—No, hm —volvió a negar con voz ultratumba, como si lo que le estuviera pidiendo fuera una blasfemia. Aunque internamente estaba empezando a flaquear, la cara del Uchiha era condenadamente tierna aún con esa cicatriz, que solo le provocaba el querer tocarla y llenarla de besos para hacerle sentir bien, como un mudo no estás solo.

— olo uno —volvió a pedir, acercándose un poco más al rubio, el cual estaba pegado contra un árbol con el pelinegro entre sus piernas, tomando sus manos casi con suplica.

—Te dije que **n-o** —recalco comenzando a enojarse, algo que le hacía saber al contrario frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—Dei-chan... Senpai... —Obito contuvo un suspiro, si Madara lo llegaba a ver seguramente se burlaría de él, ¡Pero es que Deidara nunca le había dado uno!

Imitando al rubio frunció levemente el ceño, una de sus manos se separó de las del artista y se estampo contra el árbol, sorprendiéndolo.

—Entonces voy a tener que tomarlo yo, hasta que _Deidara-senpai_ me dé uno —asintió varias veces con una sonrisa juguetona, como si la idea fuera la mejor del mundo.

—¡NI CREAS QUE... ! —gritó sintiendo como su cara ardía, no sabía si era de la vergüenza o del enojo. Sin embargo antes de seguir con sus protestas y mandar a volar al pelinegro, éste separó su mano del árbol y tomó las muñecas del rubio, apoyándolas contra el tronco con algo de fuerza antes de inclinarse hacía él.

—Yo quiero un beso, y lo voy a tener —su voz grave le causo un escalofrío, mas no pudo hacer nada cuando los suaves labios de Obito chocaron contra los suyos, moviéndose tiernamente y embriagándolo con su sabor.

Bien, admitía que le encantaban los besos del Uchiha. Pero no era como si fuera a decirle que si, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>3_ Si tu Seme se enoja contigo, toma el próximo vuelo a Groelandia, aprovechas de visitar a Papa Noel y vuelve a la casa de tu Koi dentro de dos semanas.<strong>

Bien, genial, oh dios perfecto.

Obito se enojo con él, y con _enojo_, se refería a que estaba **furioso**.

Gruño molesto, ¡No era su culpa que Hidan se le pegara como una lapa! ¡Tampoco fue su culpa que lo besara! Si era verdad que se sorprendió tanto que tardo en reaccionar, pero no es como si fuera que le correspondió el beso.

Golpeó la pared conteniendo un grito, ¿Por qué justamente, JUSTO, en ese momento _Tobi_ tenía que pasar por ese pasillo? Recordaba a la perfección como mando a volar al inmortal, no solo eso, también recordaba perfectamente la decepción que vio en su único ojo visible.

Ni siquiera dejó que hablara.

Salió de la cueva con paso lento, ahora que recordó la mirada que el Uchiha le mandó estaba más tranquilo, su corazón dolía, pero ya no estaba enojado. Después de todo, si alguien besara a Obito él estaría peor, incluso volaría la cueva y de eso estaba seguro.

Una vez fuera invocó su característica ave de arcilla, iba a desaparecer por dos semanas completas hasta que todo se calmara, si, no quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera al estúpido de Itachi que le miraba raro. ¡De ser necesario iría hasta Groelandia o hasta la casita de Papa Noel con tal de desaparecer!

Y pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea.

**Dos Semanas Después**

Bajo del ave de un salto, uno de los beneficios de saber quién era el verdadero líder era que podía desaparecer y el falso no podría reclamarle. Soltó un suspiro, intentando calmar los nervios que lo invadían.

... Dos semanas no eran nada, ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Eh?! —pegó un bote en su lugar al sentir como dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban, tan fuerte que comenzaría a asfixiarlo si ejercía un poco más de presión.

—**No** vuelvas a irte —la voz de Obito se escuchó, la respiración del mismo chocaba contra su oreja causándole un placentero hormigueo y el aroma que emanaba no podía ser más perfecto.

Aspiro un poco más para sentirlo y decidió que no intentaría explotarlo, ya había metido la pata lo suficiente.

—¿No estás enojado, hm? —se atrevió a preguntar, encogiéndose inconscientemente y apretando los brazos que lo rodeaban, como si no quisiera que se escapara o le soltara.

—No —susurro con suavidad, subiendo una de sus manos por el pecho de Deidara hasta llegar al mentón de este y hacer que ladeara levemente la cabeza para dejar expuesto su blanco cuello—. La cosa esa que se te acerco ya no te molestara más —aseguro antes de morder la blanca piel que estaba a su disposición, recibiendo como recompensa un jadeo y un gemido ahogado de parte del explosivo rubio.

Claro que no llego a ver como éste sonreía, ladeando más la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo de **_marcarlo_**. Después de todo _viajar a Groenlandia_ por dos semanas había valido la pena, el enojo de Obito no duraba mucho cuando él estaba lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>4_ Llora aunque no te duela, sabes que a tu Seme le encanta.<strong>

Su mirada cambiaba de lugar cada dos segundos, observando a la persona y al objeto que deseaba. Frunció el ceño, definitivamente la próxima vez escondería su arcilla, ¡El maldito de _Tobi_ la había agarrado para chantajearlo! Para colmo la sostenía sobre su cabeza como si él fuera un niño, odiaba ser un poco más bajo que él. Si, era un ninja, pero su compañero también lo era y no es como si le pudiera quitar su arcilla así de fácil.

—Dámela, hm —demando con los brazos cruzados, negándose a ponerse de puntitas o a hacer algún ridículo para intentar tomar su preciada pertenencia.

—No —negó Obito al instante, con clara diversión en su voz. Llevaba su anaranjada máscara puesta debido a que estaban dentro de la cueva y sostenía el estuche de Deidara lo más alto y alejado que podía del mismo.

El rubio frunció el ceño, era claro que no se la devolvería, solo le quedaba intentar algo más. Volteó completamente, dándole la espalda al Uchiha y confundiéndolo, ¿Se iría sin su arcilla? No, estaba seguro que no podía estar sin ella, ¿Por qué volteo, entonces?

Las dudas del enmascarado fueron resueltas cuando Deidara volvió a darle la cara, con un puchero y su ojito azul brillando aguado, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, algo que confirmaba con el puchero que estaba haciendo.

—_T__obi_ —susurro acentuando aún más el puchero, mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla—, quiero mi... —no termino de hablar cuando Obito lo abrazó, soltando el estuche que quedo olvidado en el suelo y conteniéndose para no quitarse la máscara y llenarlo de besos.

Deidara reprimió una sonrisa, anotaría eso para la próxima vez que quisiera algo. Al parecer el Uchiha era _vulnerable_ a sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>5_ Aunque sepas cocinar, finge que no sabes, quema todo lo que eches en una olla y condimenta mal todo. Verás como te consiente tu Seme cocinandote todos los días.<strong>

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, echando su cabeza contra la mesada de la cocina que _milagrosamente_ la organización Akatsuki poseía. Claro, el ser criminales no les sacaba el hambre, ellos también debían alimentarse como toda persona normal.

Sus ojos azules observaron con aburrimiento la olla y cada uno de los condimentos y vegetales, no llevaba puesta su mirilla y no había nadie más que él en toda la cueva. Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo solo, aunque no le importaba demasiado, mejor para él. Ahora el único problema era...

No tenía la más mínima gana de cocinar.

Aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre y aunque se hubiera levantado tarde al saber que no tenía ninguna misión, el cuerpo le pesaba por completo, estaba cansado mentalmente y físicamente, no quería ni acercarse a la hornalla. Lo que quería, además de comer, era tirarse sobre su cama y seguir durmiendo, sin embargo el hambre no le dejaba pegar un ojo a pesar de que prácticamente estaba cayéndose del sueño.

Sin ganas y arrastrando sus pies llegó hasta los vegetales, comenzó a cortarlos y, a medida que iba terminando, los dejaba al fuego. Sin embargo al estar más dormido que despierto en un momento sus ojos se cerraron demasiado tiempo y...

—Auch! —se quejó llevando, por acto reflejo, su dedo dentro de su boca, se había cortado y no era un simple corte.

—¿Senpai? —la voz chillona de Tobi se escucho algo insegura, al parecer estaba buscándolo.

—No hables con esa voz, estamos solos, hm —se quejó Deidara, quitando su dedo de su boca justo cuando el enmascarado entraba a la cocina, quitándose la máscara al oír lo dicho por el rubio.

Obito levantó una de sus cejas al ver el corte que no dejaba de sangrar, rió levemente antes de acercarse a **su** chico, tomando la mano de éste para observar mejor la herida.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó al ver que era algo profunda, llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo antes de sacar un pequeño pañuelo con el símbolo Uchiha.

—¿Eh? —murmuro Deidara cabeceando un poco y conteniendo un bostezo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del símbolo que tenía el pañuelo con el cual _Tobi_ lo estaba vendando, la verdad que se estaba durmiendo.

Obito ignoró el cabeceo cuando olió algo quemado, contuvo la risa y se estaba por burlar cuando un peso en su pecho lo distrajo. Deidara se había inclinado hacía él, apoyando su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo débilmente.

El Uchiha sonrió con verdadera ternura al ver la linda sonrisa que apareció en los labios del rubio cuando aspiro su aroma y se pegó más a él. Con algo de dificultad apagó la hornalla y se dispuso a llevar al explosivo artista a su habitación para dejarlo dormir un rato más. Ya le cocinaría él y, si tenía recompensas como esa, no le interesaría cocinarle todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>6_ Si la primera vez que te acuestas con tu Seme, en realidad no es precisamente tu primera vez ¡MIENTE!<strong>

***Detrás de cámaras***

— ¿Cómo hago esto si mi primera vez sí fue con Obito, hm?

— La salteamos, da vuelta la página que la gente quiere leer.

— Nadie te lee.

— No eres un seme.

— Mátate, hm.

* * *

><p><strong> 7_ Aunque tengas un doctorado en Astro-física, finge que no sabes por que amanece y anochece todos los días. Tu Seme será sobre protector contigo si piensa que tú eres un baka.<strong>

Intentó no fruncir el ceño ni tomar su arcilla para volar al _lindo inmortal_ que cada vez se le acercaba más y más. Odiaba profundamente la regla que había puesto Obito a través de Pain, el cual no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza ya que su fachada de **chico frío que les hará conocer el dolor** se cayó en dos segundos cuando les informó la noticia.

**_ O**bligatorio celebrar el cumpleaños de todos los miembros llegada la fecha, somos una organización peligrosa, pero seguimos siendo personas** _**

Muy lindo ¿Verdad? Claro, muy lindo para los demás, no para él que sabía el verdadero motivo de dicha regla. Resulta que el Uchiha se había enterado de la fecha de su cumpleaños, la cual, por cierto, estaba muy cerca. Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que celebrarlo, Deidara intentó detenerlo diciendo que _''En la organización no celebramos cumpleaños'' _

El muy maldito se las ingenio.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en el estúpido cumpleaños de Hidan que era primero que el suyo. Para agregarle la mejor parte el _cumpleañero_ no se había alejado de él en todo el rato, a veces respirandole en el cuello y causándole sensaciones nada bonitas. ¡Mil veces Tobi por favor!

Mandarlo a volar era tentador, sin embargo no quería explotar la cueva con todo lo que se habían esforzado en decorarla, además de la comida que preparo Konan con ayuda de Itachi y Kisame, lo matarían si arruinaba tan linda celebración. Por lo que, haciendo acopio de toda su inocencia y lado idiota, fingía no enterarse de nada. Haciendo gestos tan inocentes que, incluso, quería suicidarse, definitivamente él no era así.

—Ah! ¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con Tobi? Si fueras de mi equipo sería mejor, _rubia_ —la voz del inmortal sonaba seductora, o eso creía él ya que Deidara quería salir corriendo, ya le dolería la cara y la mandíbula de tanto sonreír y hacer gestos de niño bueno, ¡Como si no supiera que estaba coqueteandole!

Cuando le dijo rubia su paciencia llegó al límite, y todo empeoro cuando la mano de Hidan tomó delicadamente uno de sus mechones rubios, llevándolo detrás de su oreja y acariciándolo de paso.

¡Lo iba a matar y... !

Un aura asesina detuvo sus pensamientos homicidas, el inmortal, el cual se encontraba casi echado sobre Deidara, volteo la mirada solo unos instantes para ver a Tobi delante de él, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y un brillo rojizo se distinguió en el agujero de su máscara. Aunque, al ver eso, creyó que solo era producto de su imaginación, ya estaba demasiado borracho, sí, eso era.

La sorpresa fue de ambos cuando el enmascarado tomó del brazo al rubio, jalándolo hacía él con actitud posesiva y abrazándolo con fuerza, pegando la espalda de éste a su pecho.

—Lo siento, Hidan-san —rió intentando que su voz no sonara tan sádica y sea parecida a la de Tobi, presionando aún más a Deidara contra él en un intento de no arruinar la fiesta—. Pero Deidara-senpai es **mío** —su verdadera voz salió a flote en la última palabra y, antes de que Hidan pudiera protestar o de que el rubio saliera del shock, arrastro a éste último lejos del _cumpleañero_.

—¿Qué... ? —murmuro Deidara sin entender, dejándose arrastrar por los pasillos hasta que la música que había comenzó a oírse lejana, solo ahí _Tobi_ detuvo sus pasos.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —bufó Obito, quitándose la máscara con algo de brusquedad y clavando sus ojos en el del explosivo rubio, el cual parpadeo varias veces sin llegar a responder—, no te le vuelvas a acercar, porque lo voy a matar —aseguró con voz ultratumba, tomando las mejillas de Deidara para juntar sus labios con fuerza. La escena que vio hizo que su sangre hirviera, y si se controlo fue porque vio que el artista no estaba haciendo nada, sino que, al contrario, parecía _no enterarse_ de las intenciones del otro.

Deidara, por su parte, correspondió el beso como pudo, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro para acercarlo más hacía él. No había sido su intención pero, al parecer, había hecho aparecer el lado posesivo de Obito.

Rió para sus adentros, tal vez hacerse el _inocente_ más seguido sería una buena idea. Sobre todo si recibía esos besos que decían claramente, **eres mío**.

* * *

><p><strong>8_ Si tu Seme quiere someterte a una sesión de Sadomasoquismo, pone la máxima resistencia al acto en sí, aunque te mueras de la curiosidad o te agrade el SadoMaso.<strong>

***Detrás de Cámaras***

— Obito es...

— Si, lo sé, hm.

— Es demasiado tierno para el SadoMaso.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LO TIERNO?!

* * *

><p><strong>9_ Si tu Seme termina contigo, llora, patalea, persíguelo, acósalo y amenaza con suicidarte si no vuelve contigo.<strong>

Estaba casi seguro de que el idiota de _Tobi_ lo había dejado por Itachi, sí, ¡Por ese maldito idiota! Ah pero no, él era Deidara, no iba a perder a **SU** Obito por esa cosa.

Y para conseguir lo que quería tenía un plan, un ... perfecto plan.

**_ Llora**

—No hagas... eso —Obito quería que se lo tragara la tierra, tener a Deidara con su ojito lloroso y un puchero tembloroso lo iba a matar. Se había alejado de él para que la separación no doliera tanto, estaba consciente de los planes que tenía y de que iba a morir. Obviamente protegería al rubio con su vida, pero no quería que éste sufriera si él perdía la vida o sus verdaderos planes salían a la luz.

—Obi... to ...—hipó, dando un paso al frente para acortar la distancia mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sin embargo el Uchiha sabía que no aguantaría, por lo que, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, salió corriendo por el pasillo de la guarida. ¡No podía estar al lado del rubio cuando era un arma mortal verlo de esa manera!

Deidara, una vez solo, frunció el ceño rodando los ojos.

Primer intento: Fracaso.

**_ Patalea**

—Obitooooo~ —chilló haciendo un mohín, abrazándose al brazo del pelinegro con toda la intención de que lo sintiera mientras movía sus pies en un infantil berrinche.

—Dei...dara, no —negó nuevamente, intentando soltarse, ¿Era su imaginación o hacía mucho calor?

Soltó un caliente suspiro intentando soltarse una vez más, consiguiendo que el rubio pataleara aún más y se acercara peligrosamente a su cuello.

—_Por favor_ —murmuro con el tono más triste e inocente que pudo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Uchiha, definitivo, lo violaría ahí mismo. ¡A la mierda lo que pensó antes!

—¿No vieron a Samehada? —Kisame paso a su lado sin detenerse al ver la negativa del rubio.

Eso fue suficiente para que Obito reaccionara y se soltara de un distraído Deidara, echándose a correr nuevamente.

—Estúpido Kisame —murmuro con una venita en la frente, por su culpa el Uchiha se le había escapado.

Segundo intento: Fracaso.

**_ Persíguelo**

—Eh... Senpai —susurro _Tobi_ algo cohibido, completamente impresionante a ojos de los demás miembros. Se encontraban fuera de la cueva entrenando, ya que no creían que algún idiota quisiera enfrentarse a todos los Akatsukis, y si eso pasaba, sería un mejor entrenamiento sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué, hm? —preguntó el rubio sin inmutarse.

—¿Por... qué... me sigue? —se notaba que le costaba hacer la voz chillona que lo caracterizaba, algo que hizo sonreír internamente a Deidara.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó acercándose más, y claro, la mala suerte siempre lo perseguiría.

—Ah! ¡Itachi-san, yo lo ayudo! —gritó el enmascarado separándose de repente y corriendo hacía el azabache, bajo la furiosa mirada azul del artista.

Tercer intento: Fracaso... Cuando matara a Itachi no fracasaría, oh vaya que no.

**_ Acósalo**

—De verdad... b-basta.. ngh —intentó pararse nuevamente, sin embargo los brazos de Deidara rodearon su cuello desde atrás e hicieron que cayera nuevamente sobre el suave colchón.

¡Debió haberse cambiado de habitación!

—No quiero, hm —se negó, con un puchero infantil, algo que distaba mucho de lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

La mano del rubio se abrió paso bajo la capa de Obito, recorriendolo lentamente mientras la boca que tenía en la misma se abría con delicadeza.

Un jadeo ahogado escapo de sus labios, retumbando dentro de la anaranjada máscara, Deidara estaba dándole mejor uso a sus manos dentro de su capa y en cualquier momento perdería el control. Se removió nuevamente con la intención de escapar, cabe decir que no tuvo éxito alguno y que solo logró que la boca que tenía el rubio en sus manos mordiera uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido.

—_Por favor_ —volvió a decir el artista, apretando el cuerpo de Obito contra él y dejando húmedos besos en el cuello de éste, sacando su lengua para recorrer su piel y dejando leves mordidas que marcaban **su** propiedad. Extasiándose con el suave aroma que desprendía, todo de ese idiota le encantaba, no dejaría que se lo quitaran.

Definitivamente **no**.

Al sentir como la mano de Deidara bajaba mucho, mucho más, llegando hasta su cintura supo que era hora de rendirse. Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decirle que olvidara todo y que no se alejara cuando un estruendoso ruido sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que se separaran de la sorpresa.

—**Lo siento,** estábamos persiguiendo a una rata.** ¿No la vieron?** —preguntaron ambas partes de Zetsu, completamente ajeno a lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Como siempre el Uchiha termino escapándose de sus manos con la estúpida excusa de que ayudaría a la _planta_.

Respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse, ¡MALDICIÓN!

Cuarto intento: Fracaso.

**_ Amenaza con suicidarte **

—¡Me arrastraste a esta estúpida organización y ahora haces esto, hm! —gritó completamente enfadado, viendo para su molestia como _Tobi_ mantenía una distancia prudente.

—Está bien Senpai, ya iremos a una misión —ladeo la cabeza intentando no sentirse mal, como dolía verlo así.

—¡Me importa un carajo la misión, me largo! —volteo dispuesto a irse, estaba furioso, ¡Que hiciera lo que quisiera!

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, jalándolo con fuerza y estampandolo contra la pared. Cerró los ojos soltando un quejido al sentir el impacto, había dolido.

—No puedes salir de Akatsuki, sabes lo que significa hacerlo —negó con su voz grave, haciendolo sonar terrorífico al decirlo en un susurro.

—Entonces me matare, moriré en una gran explosión —dijo burlón, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules le hizo saber a Obito que no estaba bromeando—, igualmente no le importo a nadie, hm —afirmo, intentando soltarse del agarre—. Déjame ir —Gruñó con molestia—, si me muero ya no habrá problema, ¿O sí?

—Si habrá un problema —intentó ignorar el dolor que cubrió su corazón al oír las palabras tan seguras que había dicho Deidara, una cosa era alejarse de él y otra muy diferente era perderlo para siempre, no, no quería eso, no quería que se fuera, no quería que muriera—, me dejarás solo —terminó de decir, quitándose la máscara de un tirón y tomando casi con desesperación los labios ajenos, soltando su muñeca y rodeando la estrecha cintura que tenía el rubio. Su calor, sus jadeos, su sabor, todo lo había extrañado, y que le dijera que moriría fue suficiente.

El rubio sonrió en medio del beso, correspondiendo igual o más de desesperado.

Quinto Intento: Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>10_ Todo lo que diga tu Seme está perfecto y punto. NUNCA le discutas algo. <strong>

—Hidan está detrás de ti —afirmó Obito una vez estuvieron solos.

Deidara lo observó con confusión antes de voltear, sin embargo el inmortal no estaba detrás de él.

—Quiero decir que te quiere como algo más que _amigos_ —explicó el pelinegro, conteniendo la risa ante la acción del rubio.

—Hubieras sido más específico, hm —se quejó rodando los ojos, intentando no sonrojarse debido a su estupidez.

El Uchiha soltó una sonora carcajada, dándole un rápido beso en la frente para que no lo mandara a volar.

—No me gusta —dijo posesivo, conteniéndose para no decirle un sonoro: **Aléjate de él antes de que le saque lo inmortal**.

Deidara se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la sala para ir a su habitación, no iba a contradecirlo porque sabía que perdería.

Y no solo perdería, al otro día caminaría mal si llegaba a contradecir eso, después de todo hasta él se dio cuenta de las dobles intenciones del inmortal.

Unos brazos lo rodearon con cariño y supo que igualmente terminaría cojeando, se encogió de hombros inconscientemente, no es como si no le gustara esa parte posesiva que le mostraba el Uchiha.

Es más, solo por eso no discutía la mayoría de veces. Para él **todo lo que Obito dijera estaba perfecto**, mientras no se sintiera celoso, porque claro, Deidara también cuida mucho de lo que **es suyo**.

Y pobre el que intentara acercarse, no se fijaría en cuanta arcilla utilizar para explotar a quien lo intentara.


End file.
